Into Your Arms español
by addiehepburn
Summary: La protagonista sos vos, tu interes amoroso es Nick, tiene sus partes cómicas, drama, tiene partes hot más adelante , y tiene romance. Sos una chica de 17 años que se acaba de mudar a New York, tu papá es el dueño de una disquera.
1. Chapter 1

TU PUNTO DE VISTA  
-Okay mamá, a las 6 pasame a buscar del entrenamiento, pero no llegues tarde esta vez POR FAVOR- seguramente llegue tarde, como siempre. Blanqueé mis ojos y me entre a duchar; cuando sali procedi a vestirme ( .com/photos/29917880N08/4201749528 ) era algo casual, despues de todo era ir a la escuela solamente, luego agarré mis cosas y partí a lo que sería mi ante ultimo año escolar. Por supuesto no faltaba el tradicional cambio de colegio por el cual me hacían pasar mis padres todos los años, este año voy a ir a una escuela en New York, osea ¿QUE VOY A HACER YO EN NY? es una gran vuelta a mi vida, ya que siempre viví en lugares mas bien relajados, como L.A, New Jersey, Nashville, etc, soy una chica bastante relajada, no como todas las personas aqui que viven en su propio mundo y viven cada dia como si no hubiera un mañana, yo vivo cada día como si fuera el ultimo pero de otra manera. Pero bueno, tan solo tengo 17 años, mucho no puedo hacer ¿no? Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos saliendo de el edificio cuando una voz me desconcentró. - Enana vení subite que te llevo- era mi hermano mayor, que habia aparecido de la nada en su auto. Me subí y arrancó. - ¿al final conseguiste el trabajo?- si, te voy a seguir torturando en los pasillos- rió sin despegar la mirada de la calle - Oh Dios Mio- le respondi con los ojos bien abiertos y cierta molestia, y luego largamos una carcajada. El es profesor de música, tiene 24 años; se que siempre voy a contar con el para lo que sea, el me enseñó a tocar muchos instrumentos, como guitarra, bateria, flauta, bajo, arpa, etc, pero lo que mas me apasiona es el piano.- ¿Quieres ir a Starbucks? noté que no llegaste a desayunar- Depende, ¿tenemos tiempo?- el se fijó en su reloj de mano y marcaban las 7.30 , retrocedió las agujas para que marcaran las 7.15 y procedió a decirme - claro que tenemos tiempo- me sonrió y fuimos a Starbucks, pedimos lo que queriamos y nos quedamos hablando. -¿Noah que hora es? - le dije tomando mi ultimo sorbo de café. - las 7.45, ¿ por qué?- ¡NOAH ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SON LAS 8 Y YA LLEGAMOS TARDE!-¡Rayos tienes razon!- nos subimos al auto lo mas rapido que pudimos y llegamos al colegio, el se fue por su lado y yo por el mio. Ya todos estaban en clases así que decidi correr para llegar más rápido pero de un momento a otro me encontraba tirada en el piso con un dolor de cabeza terrible. - ¡Lo siento tanto!- le dije a la persona con la que me habia chocado mientras me paraba y agarraba mis cosas - la proxima vez fijate por donde vas bobita- subi la mirada y lo unico que vi fue el perfil del chico y como corría. ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Me dijo "bobita"? Dios querido mejor buscate un mejor insulto. Cuando por fin llegue a la clase entré y todos me clavaron la mriada y comenzaron a susurrar, típico. - Usted debe ser la Srta. Carter, ¿no?- me dijo un poco molesta la profesora, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza - queda un solo lugar, vaya a sentarse al lado del Sr. Jonas, ese será su lugar por el resto del año- Está bien- empecé a buscar con la mirada el lugar libre y me encontré con un chico realmente lindo. Me fui a sentar y la profesora de laboratorio empezó a explicar algo de unas ranas y cosas así, parece que ibamos a disecarlas. Me quedé observando al chico, que nose por qué no me habia dirigido la palabra; poco a poco fui notando sus rasgos y caí en cuenta de que era el idiota del pasillo. - "Bobita" será tu novia- le dije sin dejar de mirar el pizarrón, noté que había girado su cabeza a verme - Sabes, no tengo novia- me volteé a verlo y él estaba sonriendo malisiosamente - bueno, quien sea, pero sos un idiota, ni siquiera me ayudaste a pararme- le dije mirandolo directamente a los ojos, como fulminandolo. Creo que le afectó, tengo la mirada de mi madre, transmito mis sentimientos a través de ella - sinceramente no me interesa nadie que no sea de mi grupo- pausó- osea, los populares- dijo muy convencido.- Ahh okey- le dije mirandolo con cara de rarito y luego mire hacia el pizarrón- ¿ Y esa cara?- me preguntó- es que no puedo creer que hayan personas así- ¿ así cómo?- como vos- lo miré. - ¿Qué tengo de malo?- lance una carcajada y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme. - ¿Puedo continuar con la clase Srta. Carter?- Si si- dije avergonzada y luego hable bajito - arrogante, inmaduro y con el ego de quien sabe de que tamaño- y bueno, yo soy así- si por desgracia- susurré . - ¿ dijiste algo? - emm no- blanqueé mis ojos.  
La clase se hacía eterna, y encima teníamos que disecar ranas DIUJ. Me puse a trabajar, estaba realmente concentrada, hasta que senti que algo caía en mi cabeza. Subí mi mano hasta la misma y palpé algo húmedo y frío; ya se me ocurría que podría ser pero no sabía quien podría haberlo hecho. Miré fijamente al idiota que se sentaba al lado mio y noté que no paraba de reirse, y al ver que le faltaba su rana era mas que obvio quién habia sido. - ¿ Ah te reís?- agarré la rana de mi cabeza y se la tiré en su camisa y me miró bastante molesto, hubiera dicho que me estaba comiendo con la mirada, pero claro no le di importancia y seguí disecando mi rana. Dios no sé como voy a aguantar todo un año con este tarado, estaba pensando y de repente senti como un líquido helado bajaba desde mi cabeza pot mi espalda, y mi pecho para luego terminar corriendo por mis piernas. Por suerte era agua, y era mas que obvio quien había sido, asi que me paré y agarré mi rana y estaba decidida a metersela en la boca pero algo me detuvo. -¡ (tn)____________ Carter alto ahí! Está castigada hasta el recreo-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO...!- me interrumpió- ¡No diga más!, vaya a la sala de castigos ta mismo!- En ese preciso instante el tarado de " Jonas" comenzó a reirse bajito, como deseaba tanto vengarme! - Profesora no sé en donde queda la sala de castigos- le dije mientras agarraba mis cosas - No se preocupe, el Sr. Jonas estará complacido de acompañarla despues de haberla mojado así-dijo mirandolo - ¡Pero...- lo interrumpió- No diga mas Sr. Jonas lo ví todo, ahora vayanse y dejen de interrumpir mi clase- ¡Si! pensé y le dediqué una sonrisa de satisfacción y salí del aula rápido asi no tenía que caminar con el. - Todo esto es tu culpa- sentí como caminaba al lado mio, lo miré y comenzé a caminar más rápido porque se que si habría la boca me iba a ir de mi misma- HEY TE ESTOY HABLANDO- y yo no quiero hablarte asi que limitate a guiarme a la sala de castigos- le dije tratando de no matarlo. Seguimos caminando y de repente se aclaró la garganta y me indicó que habíamos llegado. Éntramos y me senté en el último banco sin decir ni una sola palabra. -¿Tan temprano y ya castigados?- Aha- dijo él y se sento en el banco junto al mio, a lo que respondí parándome y yendome al banco que estuviera más lejos de él, creo que habrá entendido el mensaje. Me puse a escuchar música y de repente sentí que me caían bolitas de papel en todos lados, me di vuelta y lo fulminé con la mirada, y se quedó tranquilo por un rato. ¡Dios mio nunca conocí a un chico tan insoportable! Seguí escuchando música y dibujando y luego me tiró un avioncito con un dibujo bastante feo en el , me habia dibujado a mi como nose, era muy grosero, ¿ que nadie le habrá enseñado modales? Hice caso omiso a eso y luego me comenzó a tirar papeles de nuevo asi que me saque los auriculares, necesitaba silencio para tranquilizarme y no darme vuelta a matarlo.- Todavía sigo pensando que es tu culpa- me dijo mirando hacia la pared. Okay, esa SI había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me levanté y fui dando fuertes pasos y fulminandolo con la mirada para que se diera cuenta de mi enojo, parece que se sorprendió ya que cuando llegue a su banco se tiró un poco para atrás- ¿MI CULPA? ¡¿MI CULPA?! DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE PISE ESTE COLEGIO NO HICISTE NADA MAS QUE MOLESTARME, ¡¿Y ESO ES MI CULPA?!- hiciste enfasis en MI, parecía que te lo ibas a comer vivo. - Aha- es lo único que te respondió- POR FAVOR CONSEGUITE UN PSIQUIATRA PORQUE SIN DUDA NECESITAS VER UNO- me di vuelta y me senté de nuevo en mi lugar.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NICK  
Okay esta chica está totalmente loca, ¡solamente fueron unas bromitas! Es insoportable nose que voy a hacer en las clases de laboratorio, y encima ¡¿si me toca estar con ella en otras clases?! Dios me voy a morir. Aunque me gusta hacerla enojar, nose porque, es lindo el gesto que hace con su nariz cuando se enoja. Pero bueno alguien insoportable nace insoportable e insoportable se muere, creo que después de esto tengo la clase de música, me voy a descargar con la batería.


	2. Chapter 2

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NICK  
Salimos al recreo y cada uno se fue por su lado, OBVIAMENTE, ni loco andaría con esa loca. Me junté con los chicos y nos fuimos al patio hasta que sonó el timbre. La mañana transcurrió bastante normal, a pesar de que muchas veces no me contenía y molestaba a la bobita de (tn)___________ , tocó la campana para el almuerzo y me fui a sentar con los chicos a la mejor mesa que podríamos haber elegido, de ahora en adelante ya marcabamos territorio y esa iba a ser nuestra mesa por el resto del año.  
PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL  
Durante el almuerzo todo estuvo tranquilo, se podría decir, osea , podría haber estado peor...  
- Y Y Y LO PEOR ES QUE VOY A ESTAR EN LA MAYORÍA DE MIS CLASES CON ESE IDIOTA!- dijiste enfadada casi rompiendo el tenedor que tenias en tu mano. - y ¿cómo se llama?- No lo sé Noah y no tengo interés en saberlo, el apellido creo que es Jason, Janos , nose algo asi-dijiste soltando el tenedor que tenías en la mano.- Wow hermanita- tomó un sorbo de agua- que mal que tu primer día haya estado así de mal... yo en cambio, conocí a 4 alumnos que tienen una banda y tocan realmente bien.- ¡Que bueno Noah! realmente me alegro que tu día no haya sido como mi pesadilla- dijiste blanqueando los ojos y le sonreiste. - Si, por suerte. Esperame un segundo acá que voy al baño ¿si?- dijo Noah levantandose de la mesa, a lo que le asentiste con la cabeza.  
En otra mesa...  
-¿A quién le podemos jugar una broma?- No lo se Jake... que te parece a la traga libros de 8°?- No se Austin, está muy pasada de moda ya- Si tienes razón Tom- Umm y a la ñoña de 9°?- ¡No!- gritó Nick y todos se le quedaron mirando. - ¿Nicholas... te gusta la ñoña de 9°?- dijo Jake intimidándolo, lo que por supuesto a Nick no le movió un pelo.- ¡Claro que no!- se defendió- solo que tengo alguien mejor con la cual empezar el año- dijo sonriendo malisiosamente y buscandote con la mirada, cuando te encontró se fijo que estabas sola. - Austin pasame el balón por favor- apenas lo tomó, lo lanzó y se hizo lugar entre tu bandeja de comida, salpicandote hasta las piernas. Despues de salir del shock te diste vuelta buscando posibles culpables, y como te lo esperabas, la mesa de los populares se estaba riendo, y ese tal Jonas que tanto de molestaba estaba tirado en el piso, literalmente, de la risa. Ese habia sido ya el punto culminante, asi que te paraste y caminaste muy decidida a fulminarlo definitivamente.-¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!- le dijiste casi a punto de estallar - uiiii parece que a alguien le vino el periodo- dijo Jake en tono de burla, a lo que procediste a fulminarlo con la mirada y a gritarle que se callara. - VOLVIENDO A TI JONAS, ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TE LA PASES HACIENDOME LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE! ¿ EN SERIO TU VIDA ES TAN ABURRIDA COMO PARA QUE TENGAS QUE ESTAR MOLESTANDO A LOS DEMÁS? ESTO ES GUERRA- hiciste enfasis en esa palabra- Y CREEME, NUNCA, PERO NUNCA PIERDO- te diste la vuelta y te sentaste de nuevo en tu mesa y comenzaste a sacarte la comida de el cabello, cuando de repente vino Noah y te vió en ese estado.- ¡¿Qué te paso?!- lo miraste y el comprendió perfectamente lo que habia sucedido- ¡¿ a donde está?! a mi hermana no le van a hacer nada mas!- Noah tranqulizate, ya me voy a encargar yo ¿si? ahora llevame a casa, voy a faltar a la tarde no puedo estar llena de comida- Okay, vamos. Pero esto no se queda así- agarraste tus cosas y fuiste a tu casa, cuando llegaste te diste un largo y relajante baño. Cuando saliste te pusiste ropa deportiva, agarraste tu bolso de natación y partiste hacia el club. Como era un día soleado decidiste entrenar en la pileta que estaba al aire libre.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NICK  
Como no teníamos ganas de quedarnos el período entero de clases, con los chicos decidimos escaparnos e ir al club a pasar el tiempo, jugamos un poco de futbol, tomamos algo, etc. Luego surgió una gran idea de la cabeza de Harry, ir a ver a las nadadoras entrenar. Oh si que leía mi mente, las nadadoras son las más sexies de el club, estan tan bien cuidadas, y perfectamente proporcionadas, el verano que pasó estuve con tres de ellas, fue lo mejor. Fuimos a la pileta descubierta y nos sentamos en las tarimas que habian al costado, nos sentamos 6 escalones para arriba,así teniamos una mejor vista panoramica de estas bellezas. Cuando comenzamos a observar la pileta, sólo estaba el grupo de chiquitos y en otro carril había una chica.- Oh Dios mio mira ese trasero- comenzaba a babosearse Jackson a lo que los demás fijaron su mirada en su parte trasera.- Me encantaría hacerle de todo- alegué , mientras por mi mente las cosas mas pervertidas pasaban como videos, sobretodo despues de notar que además de estar muy bien formada tenía unos senos en los que me encantaría dormirme por el resto de mi vida. Nos quedamos admirandola por algunos minutos. - Nick a que no podés conquistarla- dijo Jake saliendo de su transe. Siempre quiere competir contra mi, nose porque.- UhoooUho ¿esto me suena a reto?- rió Austin - Ni siquiera se quien es... -respondí - GALLINA- Jackson se burló y empezo a imitar al animal. Si hay algo que ODIO es que me llamen gallina- No soy gallina, es mas ACEPTO, ninguna chica se resiste a mi- dije poniendo mi mirada en ella.- Okay okay, pero... lo hagamos más interesante- pausó- tiene que aceptar ir con vos al baile de primavera, sea quien sea- dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja. ¿Que acaso no me conoce? eso va a ser lo más fácil del mundo, si tuve comiendo de la palma de mi mano a tres nadadoras durante el verano, ¿como no voy a poder con esta ? - Pan comido- le dije sin quitarle la vista de encima a la misteriosa chica.


	3. Chapter 3

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NICK  
Esperamos a que saliera de la pileta, cuando lo hizo me paré y caminé hacia ella, que estaba de espaldas a mi secándose sus largas y torneadas piernas. Me detuve un segundo a admirar su perfecto trasero hasta que las señas de Jackson me volvieron a la realidad y proseguí a apoyarme en una baranda que se encontraba al lado de ella y me digné a hablarle.- Hola preciosa, soy Nick- me quedé mirandola y ella volteó y creo que se quedó sorprendida.- ya lo se, soy muy lindo. Mira, me encantaría salir contigo algun día, ¿ que te parece el viernes a las 8?- pause- yo se que moris por decirme que si- le dije dedicandole una pícara sonrisa y levantando una ceja. Ahora su expresión cambió totalmente; no podía distinguir bien su cara ya que tenía todavía puestas sus antiparras y su gorro de natación - acompañame por aca chico lindo- me respondió suavemente tomando mi mano y caminando conmigo por el borde de la pileta, wow ¡realmente no me esperaba una reacción así de ella! parece que alguien va a tener algo de acción ahora!. De un momento a otro me encontraba tirado en la pileta, sin lograr comprender que había pasado. Cuando salí las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!- seguido de esto ella se sacó las antiparras y el gorro , dejando así caer su larga cabellera. - Oh Dios Mio- fueron las palabras que instantaneamente escupió mi boca. Realmente no podía creerlo.- Te lo dije Jonas, GUERRA ES GUERRA- luego de haberme dicho esto se fue a los vestidores. OMG realmente no puedo creer haberme imaginado haciendole todas esas cosas! ¡Fuera imagen!¡Fuera imagen!. Salí de la pileta como pude y noté que los chicos estaban tirados en el piso de la risa. - Sabes-dijo Jake entre risas- todavía la tienes que llevar al baile- Ya lo se... yo nunca abandono una apuesta- diciendo esto me fui a mi casa por ropa limpia y toallas. Cuando llegué mi madre se abalanzó sobre mi - Nicholas que te pasó?!- Nada ma, solamente me resbalé en el borde de la pileta-Anda ya a secarte no quiero que te enfermes- subí a mi cuarto, y me entré a duchar. Luego salí con solo una toalla en la cintura y me quede dormido en mi cama.  
PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL  
Vos acababas e llegar de entrenamiento, EXAUSTA por cierto y desconcertada por lo que habia pasado con el ente que te molestaba que ahora para vos se habia pasado a llamar Nick. Llegaste a tu cuarto, tiraste las cosas a un lado, te desvestiste y te fuiste a bañar. Cuando saliste ya eran como las 8, y trataste de ponerte a tocar el piano que tenías en tu cuarto, pero un horrible ruido comenzó a inundar tu cuarto. Comenzaste a buscar de donde provenía y te dirigiste directo a tu ventana y mirando a la ventana de el vecino - Hey!- como viste que no te escuchaba gritaste mas fuerte- HEY!- cuando esa persona se acercó a la ventana realmente no podías creer lo que estabas viendo. Él abrió la ventana y lo único que dejaste salir de tu boca fue un - Oh Dios mio no puedo estar tan salada (aca en Argentina se dice 'salada' o 'salado' cuando uno esta con mucha mala suerte)- te quedaste paralizada al ver que el individuo que molestaba tu existencia en el colegio tambien lo haría fuera de el - ¡¿qué acaso no puedo descansar de ti ni en mi propia casa?!- dijiste blanqueando los ojos, a lo que el respondió - vamos preciosa sabes que te encantó la sorpresa- te respondió en un tono seductor -de todos modos, ¿para qué me llamaste?- vos te habías quedado atónita con la respuesta 'sorpresa' de el, y luego reaccionaste - quiero que bajes la música, no me dejas escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos- uuu parece que alguien acaba de salir de una ducha y quiere seguir relajandose- te dijo burlandose - y ... ¿claro que si?- le dijiste como DAA!- si me mostras a las chicas bajo el volumen- ¿que chi..- no terminaste de decir la frase y ya habias captado el mensaje a lo que reaccionaste poniendo los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el piso- ¡en tus sueños Jonas!- dijiste cerrando la ventana, pero lo que no te diste cuenta es de que tu toalla había quedado enganchada, y cuando te diste vuelta para irte de la ventana sentiste como la toalla se dejaba caer para terminar en el piso y dejandote solo con la parte de abajo de tu conjunto de ropa interior. Te diste vuelta repentinamente con los ojos como dos huevos fritos y la boca como si le hubieran puesto un yunke adentro y notaste que Jonas te miraba y se sonreía - ¡CLARO QUE BAJO LA MÚSICA!- Realmente no podias creer lo que acababa de pasar. Tomaste tu toalla y te la pusiste lo más rapido posible, para luego cerrar las cortinas y vestirte asi no se producirían más estos accidentes. La semana pasó realmente rápido, claro que le hacías las mil y una a Nick pero... ¿el no te las devolvía? . Algo se debe estar tramando , pensaste.  
Pasaron así los días y ya era jueves, estabas en tu casillero agarrando las cosas para ir a la clase de matemáticas. Cuando cerraste la puerta de tu casillero y giraste lo viste ahi apoyado contra los otros casilleros y mirandote. - que, ¿tengo monos en la cara?- le dijiste caminando para otro lado, el tomo tu brazo y te paró, cosa que realmente fue muy extraña. - Mañana tenemos una cita a las 8, ¿recuerdas?- te dijo mirandote serio. - No lo estarás diciendo en serio- le dijiste riendote - Claro que si, yo cumplo mis promesas- Emm no me prometiste nada, aparte ¿no crees que es un poco estupido que nos hablemos, salgamos y mas si es en una "cita"?- no realmente- te dijo sonriendote , a lo que no supiste que diablos hacer - ¡mañana te recojo de tu casa a las 8 p.m!- se fue sin dejarte aunque sea responder. "Tengo una cita con Nick Jonas" fue lo único que pensaste y no sabes por qué pero un escalofrio recorrió tu espalda. - Aii que raro- dijiste y te fuiste a clases.


	4. Chapter 4

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL  
Al día siguiente no tuviste ninguna clase con Nick, el almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, y sin darte cuenta no lo habías molestado en todo el día.- Wow no puedo creer que sea viernes, ¡por fin descanso! me voy a quedar toda la tarde mirando television con el aire acondicionado prendido- cerraste tu casillero- ¿ vos que planeas hacer Sam?- el martes en la clase de biología conociste a Sam, eran casi identicas de personalidad, así que encajaron a la perfección como amigas, ella tambien era nueva.- Emm la verdad no sé, tenía planeado peliculas, y cookies con helado- dijo riendose y caminando a mi lado - ¿ y que te parece si nos juntamos en la casa de alguna para hacer una pijamada?- finalmente añadió. - ¡Claro que sí! yo llevo el helado- te reiste y paraste de caminar al notar a alguien parado al frente tuyo,cuando subiste la mirada era Nick. Aclaraste tu garganta - ¿ se te ofrece algo?- lo miraste levantando una ceja ya que el había dejado claro que no se iba a mover de ahí. - ¿ Te acordás de la cita de hoy no?- Jonas no pu..- te interrumpió- No me digas Jonas, dime Nick- lo miraste con cara de interrogación y seguiste hablando- Bueno NICK, no puedo creer que sigas con eso, a ver ¿cuál es la trampa? realmente no quiero pelear más, quiero descansar y terminar el año en paz- pausaste- pero... si tengo que estar en guerra, creeme nunca pierdo- DIOS MIO PODES DEJAR LO DE LA GUERRA DE LADO!- te dijo levantando su tono de voz y algo molesto, a lo que pusiste cara de sorprendida. - O..kay? pero es que todavía no entiendo por qué queres salir conmigo- Es que me comporté como un idiota y te lo quiero compensar, además...- pausó- pienso que eres bastante linda- dijo mirando a un costado. Realmente no sabías que contestar, ¿ Nick Jonas te estaba diciendo todo eso? - Okay, entonces es una salida, NO una cita- le dijiste resignada.- Muchas gracias, te paso a buscar a las 8- te dedicó una sonrisa torcida y luego se marchó. -¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dijo super confundidisima Sam - realmente no lo se- la miraste mas confundida todavía y se fueron cada una a su casa.  
Eran las 7 y te empezaste a alistar, te duchaste, te tomaste tu tiempo. Cuando saliste viste que la cortina de la ventana estaba abierta, asi que fuiste a cerrarla, pero Nick justo te vió y luego bajó su mirada hacia tus senos y sonrió, vos medio enojada y sonrojada cerraste rápido la cortina y te vestiste ( .com/photos/29917880N08/4200776641/ por supuesto sin los anteojos , aunque los llevavas en la cartera ). Te acercaste a la ventana y sin abrir la cortina - ¿ Nick estás?- ¿ Voy ya?- Si- luego de unos minutos sentiste que tocaron el timbre, fuiste a atenderlo.- vamos?- te preguntó fichandote de pies a cabeza. - vamos- le dijiste cerrando la puerta con llave.


End file.
